lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz
The Spirit of Sheen, Night Prelude, could have been gained from a Time-Limited Spirit of Sheen Event. :It's a tale about a belfry ghost at St. Vitus Cathedral. In that misty story, there is a beautiful silhouette similar to Sofia's... Tales of St. Vila Requirements * Obtain Night Prelude through a Time-Limited Spirit of Sheen event * Crop Top-White * Crop Top-Black Prize * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * (Year 680, New Era, Pigeon Kingdom) * Bobo: After the cross ahead, we will arrive at St. Vila Cathedral! * Momo: Wow, Bobo. Never thought that you know so many things about the cathedral. * Bobo: St. Vitus Cathedral is one of the three national treasure cathedrals of Pigeon Kingdom. It's said that from its pinnacle, you can see the entire beautiful city! * Momo: Then what are we still waiting for? Let's go to the cathedral! * Passerby: Little girl, it's not true. * Passerby: St. Vila Cathedral is famous for its extremely accurate bell. It goes so well for decades without any maintenance! * Nikki: Wah... But hasn't this clock stopped? We thought it's just a decoration. * Passerby: Nine years ago, St. Vila Cathedral's bell tower collapsed in one night... The bell you see now is but a replica, a shadow of its past glory... * Bobo: In just one night... what happened to the church? Was it an explosion? Or maybe an earthquake, or a tornado? * Passerby: Not at all, there was no wind, no rain, nothing on the day of its collapse. So people say it's ghosts sealed inside doing. * Bobo: Nonsense, how can ghosts live in the cathedral! * Passerby: Ha ha ha, don't mind those ridiculous rumors. * Passerby: Every Sunday St. Vila Cathedral will hold a concert it organized. You all can go see the legend with your own eyes. Trial-I Requirements * 5 * 3 Prize Pointed Pose upgrades to level 2 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases by 500 points) Time Machine Requirements * 25 * 12 Prize Night Prelude upgrades to Toy March Summary Expand for script. * (As an organ plays and a choir sings psalms, time slips back to the St. Vitus concert nine years ago) * (Year 671, New Era, St. Vila Cathedral) * Pigeon Dancer: Sofia, you're awesome! Today's performance was a great success. Did you hear that applause and praise? That was all for you! * Sofia: Thank... Thank you all for giving me this chance to perform in the Christmas Eve concert at St. Vila Cathedral. It's something I never dared to think of before. * Pigeon Dancer: We should thank you! Our lead dancer was sick suddenly, and you really are a timely helper! * Pigeon Dancer: Your rudiments are very good. Have you studied under a professional teacher? * Sofia: Yes, I studied some when I was little. Ah, sorry, I have to go! I always spend time with my family on Christmas Eve. You all should go home early too! * Pigeon Dancer: Really a bit disappointing... It's seemingly impossible to put you to our celebration banquet, but I still want to thank you, kind girl and wish you a Merry Christmas! * (Took off her dancing dress, Sofia revealed her true identity of Phantom Thief. She avoided the guards and entered the bell tower.) * Sofia: The Intelligence got it right. St. Vitus Cathedral is a very complex structure, which makes it an ideal place to build secret chambers to hide treasures. * Sofia: The successor's final trial 'Blade Dance'... Should be in the bell tower. The Puzzle of Belief Reward * 20000 * 20 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * (Sofia ascended the maze made of stairs and corridors and came to the liturgy podium. The dome is still far away from here, but the stairs stopped here.) * (She tried to look for clues on the altar, but there were none.) * (There's a faint sigh in the darkness.) * Sofia: ...What was that noise?! Is there anyone in here?! * Sofia: My fellow dancers told me that there are irredeemable ghosts wandering about in the bell tower at midnight... Is this true? * Sofia: ...No, I can't believe this nonsense. Grandfather said that opportunity knocks when you least expect it... * Sofia: Only those believe can be saved... Why is this prayer inscribed here? Hmm, could it be an oracle-related puzzle... * (Sofia pondered for a bit, and knelt piously facing the angelic statue in the dome.) * (Just as she leaned over, she saw an angel-shaped-stone-cut trigger in under the altar.) * (Sofia pulls the organ, and the angel in the dome slowly falls, stopping right at Sofia's face.) * Sofia: Change into light concealing clothing and use this to ascend the top of the bell tower! Trial-II Requirements * 8 * 4 Prize Pointed Pose upgrades to level 3 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases by 800 points) Cathedral Ghost Prize * 20000 * 20 * Two-Sided Daughter Summary Expand for script. * (The angel statue directed Sofia to the top of the bell tower. A locked hidden chamber appeared. The door was locked, but this wouldn't stop Sofia.) * (In the chamber all kinds of treasures piled high. An unassuming wooden box rested on the store's shelf. Sofia stepped forward and took the music box out of the wooden box.) * Sofia: ...Pullita Hill's pomegranate pink diamonds and Pearl River Valley's Moonstone... Grandpa is always right. This music box must be worth dozens of manors. * Sofia: (...But, I still prefer my own music box.) * Sofia: (...After my family ended my dance training, my dance teacher gave me a music box as a souvenir, hoping I wouldn't abandon my dreams...) * Sofia: (But, the thieves couldn't get on stage.) * (Sofia took the music box and turned around to leave the darkroom, but the door was locked.) * Sofia: (... ?! Someone is here!) Who's there??! * (No answer, but above the darkroom, a top window was opened. Moonlight silently flowed down accompanied with the faint sigh.) * Sofia: ...Who, why sneaks around?! * Sofia: This music box is a century-old antique... Is it your work?... Ok, I don't need this music box. Here you go * Mechanical Voice: You look down on my design? * Sofia: No, not possible! * (Sofia wanted to argue but was shocked by the sight. In the moonlight outside the window, a wheelchair suddenly appeared along with a masked man decorated in countless watches.) * (His mask emitted a harsh, cold sound that pierced the ears.) The Mask Caper Prize * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * Clockmaker: Shameful thief, stay in this cage at the spire of the tower. You like treasures, then stay with them. This is the best gift I can give you. * Sofia: ...Don't be so angry. In fact, I don't want to steal your music box. Yes, it's beautiful and priceless, but I don't want it. I have what I like. * Sofia: (Putting down the music box) Now I'm putting it back. Afterwards, I don't want to even touch it... If given a choice, I don't want to ever become a thief. * Clockmaker: ...Ha, ha, ha, ha! Humans are so fond of making lies to seek false peace inside. Don't want to be a thief? Then why are you here? * Sofia: ...I... * Sofia: (Sigh) ...You're right. Nobody forced to accept the family's arrangement. I'm using the family mission as an excuse... * Sofia: If my dream is true, then it's me who failed it. * Clockmaker: ...Tell me, what do you want? Treasure, wealth, power, or everlasting fame? * (Sofia shook her head and took a step back and accidentally opened the music box.) * (The music flowed in the clock tower and a little figure made from gems on the pearl-decorated carpet began to dance.) * Sofia: ...Perhaps, I just want to be her. I just don't want to be a puppet on the string. * Clockmaker: Even without audience and applause, even if the flowers on the stage are covered in painful thorns, you still want to do that? * Sofia: But, this world is not full of black and white choices. * Clockmaker: Don't argue with me! Change into dancing dress and let me see your determination. Blade Dance Requirements * 30 * 16 Prize Toy March upgrades to Cliff Polka Summary Expand for script. * (The moonlight shone from above, coldly illuminating a block of the stage. The tune from the music box ding-donged through the night. The girl was on her tiptoes, dancing to the music.) * (The silver mask was spying on her from the shadows, but Sofia no longer cared. She didn't have to take pains for the task or assume the dancer to hide her thief identity.) * (The gears rotated to the end, and the little puppet lifted her skirt and bowed. Sofia stopped dancing. As the moonlight slowly faded, the Watchmaker disappeared into the darkness.) * Clockmaker: ...Get onto the stage, go dance. But don't you want to escape. You can stand here because I allow you so. Even you leave, I can still find you. * Sofia: ...If I refuse? * Clockmaker: You want to spend this life holed up in this treasure-filled cage or expose your identity to the church guards? Follow my order, it's your only choice. * Sofia: What do you mean... * (The silhouette disappeared and the skylight window closed. A crack on the floor suddenly opened up. Sofia hastily gave way and landed on the base of the angel statue.) * Mechanical Voice: Go to the Pigeon Royal Dance Troupe and tell them my name! * Sofia: ...Stop that now! Even if I'm arrested, my family will find me out! You arrogant clockmaker. Do you know what kind of people they are?! * (The angel statue suddenly fell, and almost caused Sofia to fall) * Sofia: Oh, man... You're a... You're crazy... * Sofia: Fine... You promise me the stage, then I believe you. But, one day, I'll remove your mask and see your face. Night Finale Requirements *Suspender Skirt-Blue *Suspender Skirt-Black *Suspender Skirt-Red *Etiquette -Black *Etiquette -White Prize *20,000 *20 *20 Requirements Expand for script. *(Three months later, Pigeon Royal Dance Troupe) *'Troupe Colonel:' Sofia, does the watchmaker contact you recently? *'Sofia:' No. In fact, I haven’t heard from him since last month. *'Troupe Colonel:' (Hesitating) Tomorrow is the big performance at the Pigeon Grand Theater. Break a leg. *'Sofia:' Please wait. What... happened to him? *'Troupe Colonel:' ... Sofia, do you know why St. Vila Cathedral is so famous? *'Sofia:' Because the bell in that tower never goes wrong even without any maintenance. Ah, so that tower is designed by that mister? *'Troupe Colonel:' Yes, St. Vila Cathedral is one of the most magnificent works of him. After completion, the bishop invited him to stay in the cathedral and let him enjoy design freely there. *'Troupe Colonel:' He is the most talented mechanic in the country. Even if... Even if something happens, he can certainly handle it. You don’t need to worry about him. *'Sofia:' ...Yes, Colonel... *'Sofia:' No matter what, I will give my best on the stage tomorrow. Please rest assured... *'Sofia:' (This is my third month since joining the Pigeon Dance Troupe... My family still haven’t come to me. They could have taken me back anytime...) *'Sofia:' (I didn’t complete the final trial to be the family heir. Maybe they have given up on me?) *'Sofia:' (... Or... did the watchmaker stop their search for information? But now the colonel cannot contact him. Isn’t it...) *'Sofia:' (For every dance, I do it as best as I can.) *'Sofia:' (But just like the song in the music box would end anyway, after leaving the stage, the perfection I pursue is still nothing but a distant dream.) Never Return Prize *20,000 *20 *Waltz of Fate Summary Expand for script. *(Year 671, New Era, Pigeon Grand Theater) *(The Royal Dance Troupe’s performance concluded, and the stage was covered in fresh flowers. The crowd wouldn’t stop cheering for them.) *(Sofia and her fellow dancers at curtain call always received even more applause.) *'Beautiful Woman:' Sofia, it’s Sofia! Ah, you are so beautiful... Would you please accept this flower? This represents my worship and expectation of you... *'Sofia:' Hiber! What are you doing here?! *'Pigeon Dancer:' Sofia, is she your friend? *(Hiber in the theater... It seems that my family already knew my whereabouts. I had to ask her around the bush.) *'Hiber:' As for my family... Yeah, they all went to visit the Pigeon Kingdom’s most famous St. Vila Cathedral, I really envy them. *'Sofia:' You have a silver tongue. Thanks for reminding me. I’ll go to the church and find them right away! *'Hiber:' (Pulling Sofia aside) Are you out of your mind? Are you really enchanted by the clockmaker and planned to dance here forever?! *'Hiber:' You are the heir of our family! *'Sofia:' It’s my business, Hiber... I know you have always enjoyed the thrills of stealing and escaping. *'Sofia:' Maybe You should have been the inheritor. *'Sofia:' ... He never lied to me. *'Hiber:' Sofia, you... *(Sofia shoved Hiber. Holding the dancing dress she rushed out of the theater.) Trial-III Requirements * 11 * 6 Prize Pointed Pose upgrades to level 4 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases by 1200 points) Moonlight and Bells Requirements *35 *22 Prize Cliff Polka upgrades to Stardust Waltz Summary Expand for script. *'Sofia:' Oh no, the clock stopped, the angel statue is broken... What happened? Did they arrive? Hello! Hey, this gentleman, how are you? Answer me! *'Sofia:' It’s all my fault... I chose my own dream instead of the family mission. And this selfishness brought harm to the one who helped me... *(Gears and watches at this time suddenly sounded, and Sofia turned her head and saw a familiar shape.) *'Sofia:' You... You’re ok! That’s great... My family already knew that you live in this cathedral. I have to explain it to them, or they’ll be doing bad things to you... *'Sofia:' What’s up? Why won’t you talk? Never mind, let’s leave here first. I will help you... *(The watchmaker didn’t say anything. He moved his hands and a frame popped up in the wheelchair. The antique music box rose up from the frame and stopped in front of Sofia.) *'Clockmaker:' ...Never Thought you would come back. Look, this music box is destined to be yours. *'Sofia:' Stop it! They are here now and they will ransack this place! We need to protect them... *'Clockmaker:' Take it! Convince your family to accept your dream... You’ll need it! *(The silver mask opened emitting dry and shrill growls. Sofia wasn’t afraid at all and even took a step forward, holding the hand of the watchmaker wrapped in the metal arms.) *'Sofia:' Who are you, and why do you want to help me? *(The icy mechanic carefully put the antique music box in Sofia’s hands, then he avoided her and headed for the edge of the podium.) *'Sofia:' Where are you going? Wait for me...! *(The stopped clock emitted a loud ring and the bell tower’s top finally cracked. Large pieces of brick fell down and all internal organs were buried below.) *(In the empty moonlight there remained the last altar.) *'Faint Voice:' (Til the day you each your dream...) *'Sofia:' This... This is not the sound of the mask... *'Sofia:' As you said, when the dream come true, I will see you... At that time, I will show you the perfect dancing... *(Sofia lowered her head and carefully opened the antique music box.) *(It seems to have been modified by Clockmaker. The tick-tocks sounded in the moonlight. The girl raised her arms and performed the dance known only to Sofia.) Balance of Fate Requirements * Peony Chant * Peony Chant-Rare * Career Skirt-Blue * Career Skirt-Black * Career Skirt-Yellow * Sleet * Flowerrain-Pink * Flowerrain-Purple Prize * 20000 * 20 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * Sofia's Grandpa: Sofia, do you insist? * Sofia: Yes, grandfather. I will join the troupe and perform the family mission under the disguise of a dancer... * Sofia's Grandpa: It seems that you have made up your mind... You find a balance between family and dream. When did my granddaughter become so ambitious? * Sofia: (Smiling slightly) Life is too short to be filled with regret. Making everyone happy is probably quite difficult, but I still want to try and see. * Sofia's Grandpa: Ha ha ha, since you get the music box back you're the successor of the Phantom Thieves. You don't have to explain anything. Ah, it's the time we promised with the troupe. Let's go? * Sofia: ... Grandfather, in fact, I have something that I've wanted to ask you. The family never considered making Hiber the successor? She is a good thief and more passionate than me... * Sofia's Grandpa: Pirates have a code, right? This is the reason why you are better than her. * Sofia ... Fine. It's my first public show, you all have to come! I will get the ticket for you guys, and tell Hiber don't do anything extra. * Sofia's Grandpa: Rest assured! The December Troupe's carriage is waiting for you outside. Go, go, go. Get on the stage and show your beautiful dance! * (The antique music box remained in the villa of the thief family, and the one from Sofia's dance teacher always stayed with her.) * (She picked up the suitcase and ran out of the manor, marching towards her dreams.) Trial-IV Requirements * 14 * 7 Prize Pointed Pose upgrades to level 5 (Gorgeous attribute score increases by 1500) I Had Dreams Once Prize * 40000 * 40 * 20 * Lace Dancing Boots Summary Expand for script. * (New Calendar 680, Pigeon Kingdom, St. Vitus Cathedral) * Nikki: Sofia, long time no see! Ah, and who is this gentleman? I hope we didn't disturb you... * Sofia: Don't worry about it. This gentleman is my teacher that led me to the path of dance. He'll be glad to see my new friend. Oh, didn't you also come for the St. Vincent concert? * Bobo: Actually, we didn't know it before we are here... However, we heard the legend of Cathedral! But its bell tower had already collapsed. What a pity. * Sofia: However, the liturgy podium remained intact from the disaster. The platform's last remaining of the bell tower where you can see the construction techniques. You shouldn't miss it. * Nikki: Sofia, thanks for telling me about these things! We are leaving now! * (After Nikki left) * Troupe Colonel: Sofia, you send those children away with an excuse. Is there something you want to tell me? * Sofia: This is about Clockmaster... 9 years ago he disappeared after the bell tower collapsed. I have been touring for many years, but never heard any news about him... I knew he would not die so easily, but... I really want to see him again. Can you help me? * Troupe Colonel: I don't know his whereabouts... But I think that he disappeared to avoid you. Sofia, do you know why he became a mechanic? * Sofia: Do you want to tell me? * Troupe Colonel: ...He's never been able to use his own legs to walk. As his family's only heir, his father's only wish is to heal his legs, so that he can respectably inherit his family's title... But all treatments failed. His mother and father saw him as a blight upon their house, locked him in the basement, and claimed to the outside world that he did not exist. Yet he lived such a hell life and became the Pigeon Kingdom's greatest mechanic from making pocket watches... * Sofia: ... How do you know all these? * Troupe Colonel: To be honest, I'm but someone who was inspired by his dedication and courage. Category:Dreamland